Sonic Origins (Sonic
Sonic the Hedgehog Origins ( orソニックとテイルス3,) is a Parody Sonic series created in LittleBigPlanet 2. As an attempt to make fun bad fan characters. It is also a suppose sequel to 2 incomplete Fan-Games, Sonic Zero Blast, and one that has not been identified Story After the events of Sonic Zero Blast, Dr.Ivo Robotnik succeeded in creating a fully functional Death Egg; then vanished in obscurity. After a few years, He returns with his refined weapon, to tear down Sky Sanctuary and Build over the floating remains to serve as a base to his new "Mega Egg." In due time, Sonic and his sidekick Tails, test out there new TORNADO 8.0's hyper engine, as recent attepts failed. They come accross a flying fortress and inspect its remains. Sonic and Tails then encounter Dr.Robotnik, and pursue after him; starting there adventure. Characters Panasonic the Hedgehog - This is Sonic Origins version of our main protagonist, Sonic the Hedgehog, He wears a scouter over his right eye, after an accident involvint the TORNADO 8.0's first test fliet. He is heavily based on the Sonic CD design, as said the creator of the series. Miles "Tails" Prower - Sonic's trusty compainion who accompanies him throughout the game if you have a 2nd player to accompany. He is also the pilot of the TORNADO 8.0, as deminstrated in the opening Cutsene. Knux the Echidna - The guardian of the Sky Sanctuary in this Carnation of the Sonic story. He is caught of guard by Dr.Robotnik, as he was sleeping on the job. Amy Rose - a character who is not well explained in the story. Apparently due to Level Space, a scene was cut from the final publishing of Amy being kidnapped by Eggman, after spying on him during his absence. Dr.Ivo Eggman Robotnik - This variation of Eggman is portayed as a cowardly villain. Throughout the levels, he uses old Boss strategies to slow down Sonic from his trail, to the point of reusing a malfunctioning Metal Sonic. Trivia ---- Sonic & Tails 3 is Sonic Origins Japanese name, because it has been said to be a fan made sequel to Sonic Triple Trouble. ---- Sonic Origins to this day is still incomplete. After many failed attempts, the creator went throught massive depression, and once someone tried to claim the title, it was quickly back in production. and was never finalized of its multiplayer glitches, such as a unplayable Sonic, and a infinite homing attack Glitch, which can make the level Unbeatable Sonic Origins original story invovled 3 sages, which Eggman plan to harness there energy to build the Death Egg. Thiss idea was scrapped due to a massive PS3 crash on the creators behalf, and the creator deemed she did not want to finish it, because it was portrayed in a way of too graphical. ---- Panasonic is not actually Sonic the Hedgehog, at one point during the scrapped Sonic Zero Blast, There is a cameo of Sonic blazzing through Badniks into a portal never to be seen again. ---- Category:Level Series